An analog-to-digital converters (ADC) are used in digital controllers. The ADC typically includes a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) and a comparator that is used to continuously compare an input voltage with a voltage generated by the DAC. Based on a digital switch signal obtained from the comparator, capacitors are selectively switched and alternately charged and discharged. The switched capacitors require a well-defined and stable reference voltage source.